Logan's Charm
by Fish Stick Friday
Summary: Logan has an uphill battle when he tries to convince Camille to let him go to Kendall's bachelor party. He pulls out all the stops; doing things he wouldn't normally say or do in order to change Camille's mind. What does he try, and will he succeed?


**A/N: Happy Worldwide Day of Play everyone! I had been planning on writing this for quite some time now, but after "Big Time Rocker," I feel like now is as good of a time as any. For those of you who have seen the new episode, you know what I mean…This follows the same story arc as my story, "Green-Eyed Monster." While it's not necessary for you to read that first, it does help…I guess…not really…Lastly, this too was inspired by my brother recently getting married, and me attending my first ever bachelor party. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

**Logan's Charm**

I stared at Logan with my mouth agape. I couldn't believe the words that were coming out of his mouth. It's like he wasn't even speaking English or something! Of all the ridiculous things he could ask me, he asked me _this_? I may or may not have let out a "humph" under my breath. I can't be too sure.

"Really?" I asked him in disbelief.

"Really," Logan replied.

"Really?"

"Really."

"Absolutely not!"

"Why not?"

I threw my hands up in frustration. I could see Logan's resolve weaning; he didn't like it at all when he said or did anything that made me mad at him. He rocked back on his heels, backing up a half step from me.

"Are you for real?" I asked, incredulously.

"Camille, come on! It's practically a rite of passage!" Logan exclaimed, before immediately lowering his head after I glared daggers at him.

"Yeah, for Kendall! You're not the groom! You're just a groomsman!"

For a second there, it looked as though my words struck a chord with my on-again-off-again-boyfriend. Him not being Kendall's best man was still somewhat of a touchy subject for anyone, least of all me, to bring up. However, he soon was giving me a dimpled half-smile that made _my _resolve start to wean.

"Give me one good reason why I can't go," Logan told me.

"Carlos and James planned it. Let's start there," I answered.

Logan stared at his feet, drawing small circles with one foot.

"Yeah, well that's because James and Carlos are the 'Hollywood Super Party Kings of Hollywood,'" Logan said, using air quotes. "Besides, Carlos is the…well, you know…"

"Oh, and that makes what you're planning to do _okay_?" I retorted, hands on my hips.

Logan let out high pitched giggles while stumbling over his words, gesturing wildly. I clamped a hand over my mouth and did everything I could not to laugh at the hysterical sight.

"Come on! Like you and Jo don't have a wild night planned!" Logan exclaimed, appearing quite proud of himself for coming up with that one.

I shook my index finger at Logan menacingly.

"Oh no, Logan Mitchell, don't you try to turn this around on me!" I countered.

"Yeah, well don't you try to change the subject!" Logan retaliated.

I cleared my throat emphatically, and looked at him with wide eyes.

"Or…you know…you can change the subject…if you want to…" Logan mumbled under his breath.

As much as Logan didn't like me being mad at him, I didn't like being mad at Logan either. Especially when he behaved so adorably. Then again, I found practically _everything_ Logan did adorable.

"Don't you trust me?" Logan asked with puppy dog eyes that he knew I couldn't resist.

"Of course I trust you! It's those 'performers,'" I said, using air quotes myself. "That I don't trust!"

"It's a strip club! What do you expect?"

"Yeah, well what if I were to tell you that we're going to have 'performers' at Jo's bachelorette party?"

"Go for it."

"Fine! Maybe I will! Wait…what?"

Logan shrugged his shoulders as he looked at me innocently. Now I was the one stumbling over my words.

"It's only fair if you have 'performers' at Jo's bachelorette party since we're having 'performers' at Kendall's bachelor party," Logan explained calmly.

I inwardly cursed Logan and his rationality while we were fighting. Not that we were fighting…it was more like…we were having…a discussion. Yeah, a discussion!

"So you're okay if guys flirt with me and take off their clothes for me?" I asked, desperately needing clarification.

"Yeah, because I trust you," Logan responded. "Don't you trust me?"

"Yeah! I just…you…I'm not comfortable with girls throwing themselves at you and taking off their clothes for you, okay?"

It may or may not come as a surprise, but out of the two of us, I was the one who got crazy jealous. I ruined any chance Logan had with Jo when she first moved to The Palm Woods. I went through a 'I _loathe_ Peggy' phase when the two of them were seen flirting with one another. With the exception of prom, Logan was pretty cool about me and Steve seeing one another back when I was. He said that he didn't want to step on anyone's toes or intrude. I don't know how he does that. He could probably teach me a thing or two.

"Do you want to know what makes you different from the girls at the strip club?" Logan asked, walking up to me and taking both of my hands in his.

I shrugged my shoulders and let a curtain of hair fall over my face in an attempt to hide the fact that I was blushing from Logan. Feeling his hands in mine felt so right; it sent tingles up and down my spine.

"I don't love those girls; I love you. Plus, _you_ are the one I will come home to at the end of the night," Logan replied.

I'm not too sure, but I may have let out an 'Aww!' when Logan said those sweet words to me. When did he get so good with his words? He always seemed to know exactly the right thing to say to me. I mean, yeah, he still had his awkward moments, but he was getting _really _good at saying all the right things at just the right time.

Logan leaned in, and soon the two of us were nose grazing. I couldn't help but giggle, and apparently, neither could Logan. Then he surprised me when he captured my lips in his. I was caught off guard, and started to feel blissfully light-headed. Logan let go of one of my hands, wrapping an arm around my waist, steadying me.

"So, can I go then?" Logan asked, pulling away from the kiss long enough for him to ask me that.

I shrugged out of his embrace, backing up a few steps.

"Logan Mitchell, was this all a ploy to get me to give you permission?" I demanded angrily.

"Not at all, but while we're on the subject, do I have it?" Logan responded.

"Tell me one good reason _why_ I should give you permission!"

Logan pressed his lips into a firm line and raised his head towards the ceiling, deep in thought. After a few surprisingly short seconds, he had an answer ready for me. He walked over to me, and cupped my face with his hands, caressing my cheeks with his thumbs.

"Because if you do, then maybe, just maybe I'll put on a little performance of my own for you when you get back," Logan said in an uncharacteristically husky voice.

I wasn't going to lie. That was an _extremely _tempting offer. It wasn't like Logan to offer something like that to begin with, but again, it all goes back to him for some reason having a newfound confidence that he never before possessed. Once more, it was like he knew all the right things to say to me.

Up until now, I had only seen Logan in his swimming trunks. The mere thought of seeing Logan in even less made me all giddy inside. A lot of people think Logan is scrawny, but _they_ have never seen Logan in his swimming trunks before. I have. Sure, he doesn't have bulging bodybuilder muscles, but I personally find that to be gross anyways. I've seen Logan with his shirt off, and he is toned.

"Earth to Camille," Logan said, waving his hand in front of my face repeatedly.

"Huh? What did you say?" I asked.

Logan backed up a couple of steps, and held his hand out for me to shake.

"Deal?" he questioned.

"Deal," I replied before the word had barely even left his lips. I firmly shook his hand.

A light bulb went off in my head, and there was a coy smile on my face.

"Why wait until the bachelor/bachelorette party?" I remarked in a sultry voice.

"No, no. No, no," Logan responded. "Patience, Camille. Patience."

I chuckled softly.

"You and I both know that I have never been very good with patience," I said.

"This is true," Logan replied, smirking.

The two of us looked into each other's eyes longingly. All mentioning of the past topic long since forgotten. I was Logan's first love and he was mine. When I tried dating Steve, that was me trying to move on, but I always seemed to come back to Logan. My time with Steve was nice, but there was no spark. Besides, I'd always compare every little thing he said or did to Logan, and eventually, Steve couldn't take it anymore, and broke up with me.

"So…my place or yours?" I asked, suddenly remembering what it was we had been talking about before I got sidetracked.

"Well, given how I live with five other people, if we _were_ to do anything now, which we're _not_," Logan said, emphasizing the negative word. "I'd say your place. Or…maybe someplace a little more private."

"Oh, come on! My dad loves you!"

"No. He _tolerates_ me."

The more I thought about it, the more I thought that Logan had a point. I actually think my dad gets a bit annoyed by how I talk about Logan so much. I _know_ Steve did. When Logan and I _did_ date, my dad was _really _strict. It didn't matter what day of the week it was, I would have a curfew of 10 o'clock. I didn't care whether or not I broke curfew, but Logan did. He would always make sure I was home on time; usually five to ten minutes early in fact.

"Can we _not_ talk about my dad?" I asked.

"You're the one who brought him up!" Logan retorted.

"Oh, right."

"What were we talking about again?"

I couldn't help myself. Logan made me feel like a little schoolgirl when I was around him. He has always made me feel that way; even back when he first moved to The Palm Woods.

"I was about to kiss you goodnight," Logan answered.

I blushed fiercely. "You were?"

Logan captured my lips in his one more time. My eyes rolled to the back of my head, and I moaned in satisfaction when he left a trail of kisses down my neck. I wrapped my arms snugly around Logan, keeping him pressed right up against me, not wanting him to go. He sucked on a sweet spot on my neck that made my grip slacken.

"Goodnight, Camille," Logan said, winking at me.

I don't know why I was looking at the clock at a time like this, but I rolled my eyes when I saw the time; 9:50 p.m. I sighed deeply as I watched Logan get into the lobby's elevator. Then it hit me like a ton of bricks; I had just given Logan permission to go to a bachelor party. A _bachelor party_!

"Darn you, Logan Mitchell!" I mumbled to myself.

**The End**

**A/N: I'm not sure how this turned out. Before this, I hadn't written any Logan/Camille in quite some time. I really want to talk about "Big Time Rocker," and if you've seen the new episode, I'm sure you know why, but I don't want to spoil anything for those who haven't seen it yet. So, those who have seen it and want to talk, send me a PM, and we can talk about it. There's one more one-shot in my "Green-Eyed Monster" story arc, and the last one is about the actual night of the bachelor party, and is one-sided Cargan. You see, Carlos gets a little…intoxicated…and Logan is stuck taking care of him. I'm not telling you any more than that, because I've already spoiled enough. Just keep your eyes peeled if you are interested. **


End file.
